I Cant Sing Without You one shoot
by JasminAkaNileyLover
Summary: miley and nate was bestfriends once before they started to date and when they finally dated the career spread them apart. now miley is back a year later and she and nick stopped talking. what will happend now that shes back. read and find out. My first!


**This is my first story on fanfic. Please review but keep your bad comments to yourself.**

**I will try to do my best and I hope you all will like it, there will come more and more story's by time but I don't know how often I will be able to post because I have my exams soon.**

**I have a longer story in mind but I will start with a one shoot and see what everyone thinks of it.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

Miley steward is a famous girl that lives in Texas with her whole family and right across the street lives Nate Grey and his family. Nate Grey is Mileys ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend, they were best friends from they were 6 then they started to date at the age of 12 and broke up at the age of 15 and now they never speak even know they live right across the street from each other, Miley only talk with his brothers sometimes and his parents when she meets them

Miley had been on tour for 6months now and she loved doing performances, it was her life and she lived for the music and her fans. Tonight was special, it was her last night of tour but also her and nate special place she was placing at. This was the station that her and nate played their last concert together before they broke up.

Mileys P.O.V

Each step I was taking felt so long, I couldn't believe I had walked on this hallway a year ago with Nate. Nate god I missed that boy being around to tease me and annoy me and kiss me and just being Nate it was like I saw him walking next to me trying to pull me out to the stage, I could see him but at the same time I knew he wasn't there. My feet's froze as I heard a man in the speakers calling me to the stage, I looked around to see if Nate was there, I don't know why but inside me I just hoped to see him, hoped he would tell me that everything would be fine but he was no where.

when the man in the speakers called out my name once again I started to walk up the stairs to the stage because after all I had a whole crowd out there waiting for me and I couldn't just run away, that wasn't an opportunity since she got famous, the paparazzi was everywhere and they would find out and spread out fake rumors to everyone and I wasn't interested in that specially not after they had found out about me and nicks relationship last year. Now I just had to keep it low and keep it real. I had to face the fear and live my dream, even if it was without the boy I loved.

Nates P.O.V

I was sitting at home with my annoying big brother Joe, he was the one I got information's about Miley from because he was the only one talking to her, I knew miley was having a concert at our place tonight, Miley, how I missed that girl so much, she was my best friend, my cutie and as I always called her, my angelbutt, it was a random name I made to her when we were dating, I sat and looked out into the empty space thinking about how I still loved miley but out careers torn us apart the time we tried, I sighed and as soon as I did that Joe rudely interrupted my thoughts.

"still thinking about your little love bird miley?" Joe asked with his annoying voice that could piss me off faster than anything.

I hated how he was right about it but as always I just tried to deny it and play it cool "No, why in the world would I think about her, she's past and I live in the present" I said and though I sounded pretty convincing but I guess I didn't because Joe let out a loud laugh.

I just rolled my eyes and looked at him "can you just shut you fat mouth because im not in the mood, she's playing at our place and I know it will be hard for her" I said admitting it was about her and let out another sigh just deeper than the other before,

Joe looked at me "well since im the one talking to her I know she still love you even though what you guys have gone trough, if its hard for her you should go support her" he said and once I actually hear the seriously tone in his voice.

Since he for once took something serious I thought that he had gone insane but I also knew he was right, if I love her then that was what I had to do to prove it and to help her, I got up and glared at Joe "I hate when your right and you always have to be at the most stupid things" I said and walked upstairs and got dressed,.

I wore a old couple of jeans and a shirt, I quickly fixed my curls trying to tame them but that wasn't possible so I just let it sit right, I ran downstairs almost tripping over my own feets because my mind was all set on Miley, finally I was going to step up and try to get her back.

I heard Joe let out a laugh and when I gave him a dirty glare he stopped, I rolled my eyes and ran to the door and threw a jacket on and stormed out the door and ran to the stadium that wasn't far from our neighborhood.

Miley's P.O.V

I walked onto the stage and faked a huge smile. Of course I was happy of being here but it just reminded me of Nate so much "how's everyone!" I shouted and smiled as the crowd cheered at me, that was a time I always smiled, when I saw all my fans cheering at me. It always made me happy.

After I had performed two songs I felt like puking, I kept seeing Nate next to me or in the crowd but he wasn't there. He just wasn't, I looked at the crowd and slowly brought the microphone to my mouth "im sorry, I cant do this" I said and dropped the mic and ran off stage and as soon as I ran off I ran into the arms of a boy.

I looked up and was about to apologize but I noticed he pulled me closer, I noticed it was Nate and started to cry into his chest as he wrapped my arms around me and suddenly I just felt so complete and I soon stopped crying because he made me happy, it felt amazing to be back in his arms, to smell his smell and to feel loved once again.

"I missed you Nate" I said and burried my head more into his chest

Nate looked down at me and kissed my hair "I missed you too miley, go do your job " he said to me and dried my tears away with his thumb "I will be down here waiting" he said and gave me one of his sweet smiles. I decided to believe him and hugged him one last time leaving a soft kiss on his cheek, I couldn't believe he was here and I was scared that when I came down again he would be gone, I fixed my face quickly while I could see Nate smiling, I then ran up to stage and smiled "sorry about that, everything is fine now" I said and started to perform, all the time I would turn my head to look if Nate was still there. And he was.

Nate P.O.V

As Miley ran back on stage I watched her concert, I knew she was enjoying performing and music was her passion just like it was mine, that was one thing making us so perfect for each other. We understand each others busy life and everything. I sat down so I was sure she could see me because I noticed that she was looking at me a couple of times to see if I was really there. I suddenly felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took It out and read

-On phone-

Joe: hey dude, how's mission lovebirds going? :P

Nate: im waiting for her to finish her concert after having her in my arms J

Joe: aw my little brother is growing up, finding love, making his big brother puke

Nate: well im happy to hear that you get something out of it too ;)

Joe: sure love bug

Nate: you been in my room!

Joe: yes, im the lead singer I had to see your new songs and I like the new one love bug :D

Nate: my next song is going to be called I killed my brother on a bon fire

Joe: arrhh! Have to run. Ttyl Miley Lover

Nate: sure to your funeral ._.

I slide my phone back my pocket and smiled as the concert ended and miley down running into my arms, I smiled and catched her as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, I held her up and looked at her "I never stopped loving you miley" I admitted and looked into her eyes.

Miley's P.O.V

When I was in Nate's arms I felt safe and free and when he finally admit his love to me I was speechless just looking into his eyes, I broke the silence by giving him a long passionate kiss and when we both needed air to breath I let out a small giggle "I never stopped loving you either" I said admitting the exact same. The truth.

He then carried me home and loads of paparazzi saw us but we couldn't care less. Me and Nate were in love and we were together to the day we died.


End file.
